Another Day
by For Your Lungs Only
Summary: It seemed like just another day at SVU. But what happens when a psycho opens fire at a crime scene?


**SL: Hey, my third story! Awesomeness!**

**Moozy: Total.**

**SL: It's another oneshot.**

**Moozy: And it's not about some stupid kid show this time!**

**SL: Shut up! I like my stupid kid shows!**

**Moozy: I'm putting you in the closet like you did to me. (evil grin)**

**SL: (muffled) No! You can't do this! I _created_ you! (is dragged offstage)**

**Moozy: (innocent smile) And on with the new fic…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SVU, I would probably have some kind of freak accident render Casey Novak brain dead or something. And then I'd put Elliot and Oliva together... (sigh) Oh, the possibilities... Oh yeah, that's right. I don't own SVU.**

**Another Day**

By: SwampertLover

Summary: It seemed like just another day at SVU. But what happens when a psycho opens fire at a crime scene?

It was 8:33 a.m., and Detective Elliot Stabler was running late for work. As usual. He rushed into the 6-1 office, his right hand full of papers. "Get over here, Stabler," said Captain Cragen as Elliot entered the room. Elliot immediately obeyed, glancing briefly at Olivia, who was working at her desk. "Murder, down 19th and Park. You and Benson get on it." Nodding, he walked over to Olivia's desk, after setting his papers on his own.

"Hey," she said, looking up for a moment as he approached. She loved his eyes, which had their own icy, piercing blue gaze. She quickly looked back down again.

This was a normal day in SVU; Elliot coming in late and then he and Olivia would go chase down some kind of deranged lunatic. "Morning," Elliot replied. "Cragen wants us down at a murder scene." "Alright," said Olivia, spinning her chair around and reaching for her coat.

They walked out together. Elliot got in the driver's side and started the ignition. They talked casually during the drive to the scene. "So, late again, huh?" asked Olivia with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yep," replied Elliot, as a smile ever so tiny grazed his lips. "What was it this time?" she asked. "Alarm clock broke." Olivia laughed. She rarely ever laughed, except when she was alone with Elliot. Somehow it brought out a different side of her, one only he and Olivia knew.

The drive was pleasant, but that couldn't be said about the crime scene. A man lay sprawled on the sidewalk, hundreds of knives stuck into him at every angle imaginable. His face had been cut off, part of his skull showing. His baggy jeans were drenched in his own blood.

'God," Elliot thought to himself as he saw the body. He had to turn away for a moment. Olivia took out a pen and notepad and began to survey the scene. "Where's the person that found him?" Elliot asked a nearby cop. "Right over there," said the officer pointing to a man in blue. "Guy won't say a word. I think he's nuts." "Doesn't hurt to try," Elliot walked over to the man, who was shaking violently and constantly looking down at his shoes.

"Detective Stabler," Elliot said, flashing his badge. "And Detective Benson," Elliot turned to see that Olivia had joined him. "We have some questions," he said. "How'd you find him?" Olivia asked. The man continued to ignore them and stare down at his shoes. Elliot gave Olivia a strange look and they walked away, off to the side.

"He's got some kind of mental problem, that's for sure," said Elliot. "My thoughts exactly," Olivia said. Even though they were far enough away from the man, somehow he still heard them.

"Crazy? I'm not crazy!" yelled the man, speaking for the first time. He had a mad look in his eyes. "I'll show you crazy!" He drew a handgun and fired at the detectives before either of them had a chance to pull out their own. But, the man didn't hit who he had aimed for, because the other jumped in front of the bullet…

Someone's POV

I remember it like it was yesterday.

Maybe this wouldn't have happened if we were farther away… Maybe if we didn't say it at all.

No.

No amount of 'if's' can change the fact that you are gone, vanished out of my life.

You were my other half, the part that made me whole. Now that you aren't here, I feel… empty. Empty and hollow. I no longer have a soul without you…

Why? Why would you take a bullet for me? I know why. I would do the same for you, in a heartbeat. But I wouldn't want you to mourn for me, feel the pain I do. You probably don't want me to, either. But I can't help it…

That should have been me on the ground, bleeding for my own mistake. Not you.

I hate the bastard that took you away. But then again, I hate myself, too. I broke into tears when you spoke those three words, the ones from your heart…

But you were gone before I could tell you the same. If I could go back again and tell you, I would. I would hug you, and never let go…

But now, there is only torment in my heart. I feel it upon every waking day. After seven years, I never, ever told you how I felt.

I hope you can hear me up there. I wish I could hear you, too. I'm always listening. I hope you are, too.

I love your smile, the special one you only gave me.

I'm sorry, so sorry that you had to die on account of me being an idiot. I know that someday, we will meet again…

**Moozy: Noooooo!**

**SL: What?**

**Moozy: Who died?**

**SL: If I told you, I would have to kill you. Plus, you're my muse. You should know anyway!**

**Moozy: That's just _cruel. _**

**SL: (evil laugh) I guess you'll just have to figure out on your own... _ I _thought it was pretty obvious.**

**Moozy: Of course! You wrote it!**

**SL: (hits Moozy, faces stage) Ok peoples, I-**

**Moozy: Peoples?**

**SL: (ignoring Moozy) _Anyway,_ I meant for this to be a oneshot. I just forgot to put that in the summary. Of course, I could go back and change it, but-**

**Moozy: Because you're lazy!**

**SL: Am not! Back to what I was saying, I'm thinking about continuing it. But if I do, there's probably only going to be 2 or 3 chapters. Soooooo... Yeah. **

**Moozy: I'm going to go watch Office Space or something.**

**SL: (blank stare) Ok! Review this story! And watch out for more stories by me! And also more chapters for this story! **


End file.
